War Hour
__NOEDITSECTION__ The Beginning It began with a bullet soaring over the battlefield and into my skull. I had passed out and was rushed to the doctor's quarters when I was found breathing amongst the pile of my fellow soldiers. The sergeant told a couple of my companions to carry me to the doctor. He said I had a 5% chance of living. Sadly though, I did... The Doctor The doctor was a man about 6 foot 2. He went crazy if he heard anything bad about him. He said I should be able to live my life normally as long as I never went back to the battlefield. I had to though, I mean that's where my life actually was! Serving my country, making sure nothing bad ever happened to my family. I told the doctor that I won't go back to the battlefield as long as I was never needed. He said that was fine and that he would make sure that the sergeant only called me if it was very important. I went back home and lived my life normally until about a month after the incident. I was going out to get the mail went I noticed a little slip of paper that said "We need your help private!" I was so happy I had finally been needed! Little did I know about what was about to happen. He said that the doctor had gone insane after a patient had gotten mad at him because he accidentally cut off his arm. I would have been mad too. The doctor and him got into an argument and the soldier said that he was a bad doctor and he should be left for the canine units. The doctor took this deeply because he used to be a soldier as well. He had earned about twenty medals before one of our dogs accidentally attacked him ripping his leg open. The doctor was taken to the previous doctor where they said he couldn't fight anymore due to his badly injured leg. The doctor was upset, but accepted his fate. That night there was an invasion from the enemy killing the old doctor and leaving the soon to be new doctor. I automatically got into my car and drove to the camp where I was told to meet. I was late though because at that precise moment I heard a scream that sounded exactly like the sergeant... The Truth Now what I am about to tell you is something not everyone will want to hear so if you don't want to hear then you'd better stop reading right now. I ran into the doctor's quarter to find my fellow comrades ripped to pieces and a few of them still actually struggling for a breath. I'm no doctor but I did what I could to save, sadly though I was only able to save about two. I then continued onward taking a handgun off my fellow comrades and a few extra rounds if I could. I was then captured by people I couldn't recognize. They were wearing red suits and had unusual weaponry for soldiers. One had a rocket launcher, one a big mini gun, one had a mini shotgun like thing, one had a butterfly knife, and the last one had a wrench. The one with the rocket launcher had a helmet on that went over his eyes. The one with the mini gun spoke in a Russian accent and was really big, the one with the mini shotgun was skinny and talked like a baseball player, the one with the butterfly knife spoke in a French accent and was dressed in a red suit and mask, and the one with the wrench had sunglasses on spoke with no accent that I could recognize and wore a hardhat. The one with the rocket launcher said that us blue people were all just maggots and that my capture would prove that. The French guy then walked up to me and asked if he looked familiar. I said no and he proceeded to pull out a cigarette case and pushed a button making him look just like our doctor. I then understood that he was the one who attacked our camp. "Killed the sergeant." Then a man with a big sniper rifle walked up to me and said only four words. "This is war, mate." And then shot me. My corpse was found one week later and our doctor resurrected me. There is only one thing I can say to all of you. Just because it's a game about war, doesn't mean that the war never happened. Category:Military